eversorfandomcom-20200214-history
Obelisk of Ahkzul
Zone Info This is a rather interesting dungeon, made up of four rooms in a linear progression with the following mobs spread throughout the zone. * * * * * * * * * * The first room This is a standard zone filled with heroics which you simply have to clear to open up the teleport to the second area. The second room - Proto-Ravager Clear the room of the void ravagers. This will spawn in the lake in the middle of the room. The third room - Kierax The Energy Wielder This is where things get interesting. We encountered a shadow man named who taunted us by threatening to demonstrate his power. Unfortunately, for him, his power emanates from towers in the four corners of the room, near the ceiling. Energy orbs (they are very dark with black and yellow smoke trails) come out from openings in the four corners of the room and float slowly toward . Once he has absorbed enough of them he unleashes a powerful AOE attack that pretty much takes the entire group down to 5% from full health. *To deal with him, we learned we had to prevent him from absorbing those orbs. To do that, we assigned a few people to rush the room, running furiously towards the center. There is a swirling vortex of red energy with a blue energy swell floating above it. After leaping into the air, you will be caught up in the energy swell and lifted into the air, towards the ceiling. *Essentially, the strategy for this battle was to assign one (or two, to be safe - healers and tanks work well due to the lack of healing that's needed and having limited ranged attacks - the Boss doesn't have an attack other than the AOE that kills the entire group so healing is not needed too much) people to bounce up and down (without entering combat), focusing on grabbing the energy orbs before they get to . This is done by aiming your flying self at the orbs and flying through them. Be sure to have your camera zoomed all the way out and look straight down. (then its just up down left and right to get the orbs - like a regular platform game) It is important to land either in the very center to bounce back up or you can land on the side and then jump back into the center. Make sure you take some Dramamine first. The rest of the group stayed on solid ground and used ranged attacks to burn down. *If you miss an orb, your party will be severely weakened by his AOE. Most groups won't survive missing two times in a row. As long as your bouncers keep floating up and down, grabbing the orbs as they go, this battle is actually quite easy. You will be rewarded with around 13 plat for your efforts. The fourth room - Executor Vark The void pit houses . This is a standard tank and spank encounter and didn't take much thought.